A partner in crime
by Jo-JobyBlack52870
Summary: What if Lee wasn't the only person arrested for murder? Welcome this now ex-street fighter into the world of The Walking Dead, where he'll face danger around every corner and possibly save some lives? (Paring? Maybe, let me know if ya'll would like to see something like that.)


**Hello, and welcome to my new story about The walking dead telltale! I tried something like this a long time ago but i kinda hate it so i decided to make a new one. With the same character...Well kind of, hope you guy's enjoy it!**

* * *

 _"As i hear police sirens, i look around me to see many faces horrified. I was confused as too what was going on and then i look down... I couldn't believe my eye's it was my opponent DEAD beneath me. I was horrified at the sight i then hear someone say-_ **That's him that's the murderer** _Murderer? M-me? As i was processing what was going on police officers through me down too the ground and put me in handcuffs, they then proceeded by picking me up and putting me in the back of the police car. I finally remembered what happened, in the fight i got too carried away, and lost control of my anger and... Well i guess this is what happens... When you ... kill somebody ."_

 ** _*The next thing i know we were leaving and then the cop that was driving the car said to me...*_** "Look's like you're not the only one tonight, just got a call that some guy just killed the state senator. ain't that a bitch?"

 _ ***As i was being taken to jail, my clothes had to be cleaned from the blood stains the problem was that my once white t-shirt was now pinkish in some areas but my sleeveless jacket was okay at least, and my grey pants . I also meet the man that killed the state senator. His name is Lee Everett. We talked for a little bit and it seems that we both had to ride in the same police car that well take us to the prison***_

 _ ***Oh and who am I? You may ask? well... my name is "Conner Blake."***_

* * *

 _ **(Start of the game Episode 1: A new day gone bye)**_

* * *

 ***It was around noon when both men were escorted to the cop car that was taking them to prison. As they were being driven the cop began to make a conversation***

"Well i reckon nether of you did it then." **(said the cop)**

 *** A little confused as to why the cop said that, Lee asked the cop...***

"Why do you say that?"

"Y'know i've driven a bunch us fellas down to this prison lord knows how many. Usually is about I get the "I didn't do it." **(The cop responded)**

"Everytime?" **(Lee asked)**

"Everytime". **(Answered the cop) *He also noticed that Conner wasn't really doing anything, other then looking out the window and hasn't said much of anything so he then starts a little conversation with him***

"What about you?" **(The cop asked Conner)**

"What about me?" **(Conner responded in a aggressive manner)**

"You know you need to get that anger of yours in control boy." **(The cop replied back)**

 ***Aggravated, Conner turned his head not wanting to even acknowledge that the cop was even there. A few seconds had past and the radio in the car went off but it was somewhat hard for Conner to make anything out of it. As Lee and the cop were continuing their conversation Connor was wondering why so many police cars, and helicopters were heading into the city? He then thinks back about that one night that changed his life forever. For a moment he felt a bit of guilt for happend and wished he could have stopped himself in time but no what's done is done and there's nothing he can do about it now. ***

 ***Leaving his thoughts alone for the time being Conner decided to just keep his mind in the real world as he was now listing to Lee and the cop's conversation***

"...Regardless, could be you just married the wrong woman."

 ***Conner looked a little confused with what the officer just said but he then remembered what Lee was changed with. From Conner's pov it seemed like Lee was about to say something he was going to regret but stopped himself in the process ***

 _The hell was that all about?_ **(** **Conner asked in his head)** _Ah well._

 ***The radio went off again and said something about a riot in progress, Conner didn't really care much, he just wanted to get this all over with. After a helicopter flew bye, The cop started to tell a story about one of the guy's he had drove to the prison once. Conner decided to listen to this for maybe a moment or two***

"I'm driving this one guy once, h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it." ( **The cop started telling the story)**

 ***A minute later The cop mentioned that this guy was crying and snotting where both Lee and Conner were setting making both men grossed out a little. Conner now uninterested turns his head to the side thinking about what he's going to do when he gets out***

 ***A little bit later Lee asked The cop if the man did it***

"They caught the fucker red handed! Stabbing his wife, cutting her as the boys came through the door! He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him! I think he actually believed it himself."

 _Damn, shit was that guy on drugs or something?_ **(Conner thought to himself)**

 ***After what the cop told them that story it made Conner think a little bit, and being some sort of an amateur detective that he is try's to figure out the reason as to why the man did it. Coming out of his thoughts for a second he hears the cop about to tell another story while noticing something happening in the road***

"I got another good one for y'all. This ones a little less depressing and more and the-"

 ***Both Lee and Conner saw what looked to be a person walking on the road both men try to warn the cop yelling-***

"FUCKING DRIVE! WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!" ***They were to late the cop hit whatever was in front of the car then lost control almost spinning but then went of the road with all three men flying all over the place all of a sudden **Bang** Lee and Conner hit heads and were knocked out***

* * *

 ***The next thing both men knew was that they were waking up***

"Ugh...Son of bitch my head hurts"! **(Conner exclaimed)**

"Lee,you okay?"

"Umm... ow shit! Fuck my leg!" **(Lee yells out in pain)**

"Damn Lee, you think you'll be able to walk with that leg?" **(Conner asked)**

"Yeah i'll manage, where did that cop go?" **(Lee replied w** **hile looking around his surroundings as Conner was doing the same)**

"Hey there! Look behind you Lee." **(Conner said as Lee slightly shifts his body around to the officer who looked dead in Conner's eyes)**

"Hey Officer are you alright? We'er still cuffed back here!" **(Lee yelled out)**

"He's dead Lee look at him, i'd think you would of known that as well as me." **(Conner told Lee in a somewhat blunt like tone)**

"What's that supposed to mean?" **(Lee asked confused and insulted at the same time)**

"It means that being a fellow convicted killer like yourself, you should know what a dead body looks like." **(Conner answers which leaves Lee a little stunned but he nods his head accepting his answer)**

"Yeah i guess your right." **(Lee replies While looking back at the dead police officer then whispering to himself** - _ **Why the hell did he have his gun out?)**_

"Okay Lee i'm going to break the window behind me and climb out. Once i'm out i'll help you get out sound good?" **(Conner asked)**

"Sure." **(Lee replied back nodding his head)**

"Alright." ***Conner turned around took a deep breath in and **Crash** one kick was all it took as Conner climbed out having little to no trouble, other than the car being tilted sideways. Once Lee made his way over Conner Helped him out And almost slipped while accidentally letting go of Lee causing him to slip and hit the car and reopening his wound***

"Agh!" **(Lee yelled in pain)**

"Shit man, sorry about that Lee." **(Conner apologized)**

"Eh don't mind me just help me around the car." **(Lee replied)**

 ***Helping Lee around the cop car Conner took notice that there was blood streaks leading up to the deceased police officer***

"Okay, let's get the keys to our cuffs." **(Conner said getting a nod from Lee)**

 ***Lee and Conner both walked over to the dead officer looking for the keys to their cuffs, though Lee was a little slow to get there with he's wounded leg and all. But Conner did find the keys they were looking for. Conner grabs the keys and unlocks his first, then hands them to lee***

"Here ya go Lee." **(Conner says handing lee the keys)**

"Thanks. ***Lee unlocks the first one okay, but dropped the keys next to the dead officer's mouth while trying to unlock the second one*** Shit!"

"The hell you in a hurry for?" **(Conner asked chuckling a little bit)**

"Oh shut up!" ***Lee quickly grabbed the keys and unlocked his second cuff.***

 ** _"Groan"_**

"The hell?" **(Conner yelped jumping back a little)**

"Officer?" **(Lee asked looking at the twitching body)**

 ***All of a sudden the now undead cop sprung back to life and tried to grab Lee and Conner but both jumped back in time.. well lee actually fell down***

"What the fuck!?" **(Conner yelled)**

"What the hell?" **(Lee screamed out)**

 ***Lee and Conner both backup to the car Conner tried kicking it but it led to the walker grabbing his ankle and puling him down.** **Conner kick it off of him and crawled back to lee***

"What the fuck is happening!?" **(Conner yelled)**

 ***Lee grabbed the shotgun and the bullet but he struggled to get it in and dropped the shell *** Fuck!

"Dammit lee!" **(Conner yelled out getting up and grabbing a rock)**

 ***Conner kicked the undead cop without it grabbing him this time. Grabbed it's neck and started bashing it's head with his rock. While that was happening Lee grabbed the shotgun shell and loaded it into the gun. Lee then pointed it towards the undead cop but sees Conner bashing it's head with a rock. A few seconds later Conner gets up a little tired after killing the reanimated police officer. ***

"Enjoy the show Lee?" **(Conner asked sarcastically)**

 ***Lee shakes his head and tossed the shot gun away.***

 ***Conner walked over to the shotgun Lee threw away, and picked it up.* "** Hey Lee, I'm gonna see if I can find anyone out here, I'll be back soon."

Sure okay just hurry back . **(Lee replies getting a nod from Conner as he walks into the forest)**

Ah man... He's skins all rotting and he smells like shit what the hell is this? **(Lee asked no one trying to figure the situation out)**

 ***Conner hasn't gone far from Lee as he was trying to keep close as possible, walking past a tree Conner smelt the same smell that came from the cop turning to his right he saw more dead creatures walking towards him "** Get back you dead motherfuckers!" **Conner pointed the shotgun at the undead hoping that they would back away but they just kept coming. Conner was about to shoot but remembered he only had one shot so he just turned around and ran back to Lee, while running Conner heard Lee's voice "** Help we had an accident!" **Conner felt relived for a moment knowing that someone had found Lee and now finally reaching the cop car.***

"Lee who did you see?" **(Conner asked while panting)**

"I don't know but i did see someone up on that little hill." **(Lee answered pointing towards the hill top)**

"Well who ever they are we need to go now!" **(Conner exclaimed Helping Lee up)**

"Why? **(Lee asked his question was answered when groaning and moaning was coming from the forest the fallowed up with the undead revealing themselves.)**

"Come on let's go!" **(Conner yelled tugging Lee with while the walking corpses were fallowing them)**

 ***As Conner and Lee was making their way up the little more of the dead began to show once reaching the top of the hill Lee feel aggravating Conner. Once helping Lee back up they reached a wooden fence, Conner helped Lee up and over the fence then threw his shotgun over it and quickly climbed over it himself.***

* * *

 ***Reaching safety over the fence Conner grabbed his shotgun and crawled next to Lee while aiming at the fence. For a moment it looked like the fence was about to break down but the then gunshots were coming from the forest attracting the undead making them go towards the sounds.***

 ***It was at this point that both Lee and Conner were thankful of whoever drew the dead away from them. Now that they were officially safe for now they then turn their attention towards their surroundings***

"Hello? Anybody!?" **(Lee yelled out hoping someone yell back but no one did)**

"So where is this person you said you saw?" **(Conner asked looking out in the neighborhood)**

"I don't know...Somebody yell if you can hear me!" **(Lee yelled out once more but was shushed by Conner)**

"Lee hush, don't know if you noticed but those things seem to be attracted by noise so keep your voice down." **(Conner ordered Lee trying to avoid the situation they were in a minute ago)**

"Then what do we do now?" **(Lee asked while looking around for anyone that could help out)**

"Hmm...okay here's the plan, you look around here and see if you can find anything that could help out, while i got to that house over there and see if i can if any medical stuff for your leg." **(Conner tells Lee pointing at the house on the right)**

"Hmm, okay sounds good to me. **(Lee replied agreeing to the plan)** Be careful out there Conner."

"You got it Lee. **(Conner replied back climbing over the wall into the neighbors backyard seeing nothing but a few tables and chairs)** Hey Lee call me over once you've found something."

"Sure! **(Lee yelled a little quieter this time)**

Okay time to see what's in the house. **(Conner said to himself walking towards the backdoor)**

 _Hmm...screen door sure hope it's unlocked. **(Conner says in his head)**_

 ***Conner try's to open it but it wasn't moving, so he the used the back of the shotgun and hit the door handle off and then opened it up.***

 _Hmm..._ ***Conner scanned the inter of the house as he entered. He notices a few pictures of a couple with guns and some animals, upon seeing this tells Conner that the house used to belong to hunters.***

 _I wonder if they left some of their guns here._ ***He then walked into the kitchen and looked around for some kind of first aid kit but he found nothing. Conner looked at the faucet and saw a little bit of water dripping down hoping that it still worked he put his shotgun down and turned the knob and to he's surprise it worked. He cupped his together and drank as much water he could get that is until the water started to get thinner and thinner and then just stopped coming. Saddened by this Conner grabbed his shotgun and headed to the stairs.***

Hmm, maybe they left something up there? **(Conner said out loud walking up the stairs)**

 ***Once reaching the upper part of the house, Conner opened the first room he saw and to his luck there was a gun on the floor.***

Holy shit, ha guess they did leave one gun here. ***Upon further inspection Conner noticed one major detail*** Of course there's no clip in the the thing damn.

Hmm if what my uncle taught me was correct, then this is a Beretta m9, finding a clip for this shouldn't be to hard. ***Conner walks out of the room with his new weapon, thinking it would be hard to walk with two guns he put the pistol in the back of his pants.***

Okay, now what's behind door number two? ***Opening the second door Conner looked around for a moment and saw a hunting knife on a dresser and a backpack on the bed*** Heh, guess my luck hasn't run out yet.

 ***Grabbing the hunting knife and walking over to the backpack, Conner opened it but to see nothing in it pulling out his pistol he put it inside the backpack along with the knife. then got up searched through the closet but found nothing so he exited the room and shut the door***

Hmm, guess i'm done here time to go see what Lee's up to. ***Conner then walks down the stairs and out the house he turns towards the fence he climbed over earlier and walked towards it. All of a sudden he hears Lee struggling against one the of the undead. Quickly climbing over the fence, Conner sees a little girl running towards the screen door with a hammer. Now over the fence Conner hears a cracking sound coming from where the girl ran to, he quickly runs up to the screen door and sees Lee covered in blood and talking to the little girl.***

You've been all by yourself through this? **(Lee asks bending down to one knee while the little girl looks at him and replies)** Yeah. I want my parents to come home now.

I think that might be a little while, you know? **(Lee says with sympathy in his voice)** Oh. ***It was at this moment Conner had just showed up, Lee notices and looks up at him surprised almost forgetting he existed***

So you gonna introduce me to your little friend here Lee? **(Conner asked making Clementine jump in surprise not knowing he was behind her)**

Sorry, her name's Clementine. **(Lee answered getting back up while Clementine hid behind his legs)**

Well hey there Clementine, I'm Conner. **(Conner said bending to Clementine's hight)**

Hi. **(she replied back making Conner smile remembering his little sister used to be just like Clementine)**

So seeing as you've only got blood on your shirt and pants, I'm guessing that you haven't found anything other than Clementine here huh? **(Conner asked Lee getting back up while he answered)** Yep that's about right, but it seems you had more luck than I did huh?

Sure did, got a backpack with a hunting knife, and a pistol with no bullets mind you, other than that I've been pretty lucky. **(Conner replied not giving much detail about anything else)**

Umm what should we do now? **(Clementine asked getting the attention of the two adults)**

 ***Thinking for a second Lee thought since his leg isn't doing so good they should try and find help and now that Conner is here to back him up in case they get into trouble they should leave before it gets dark***

We need to find help before it gets dark. **(Lee said with Clementine agreeing while Conner just gave him a thumbs up and said sounds good to me)**

Yeah, it's not safe at night. **(Clementine commented while grabbing on to Lee's hand)**

Stay close to me. **(Lee said as he,Clementine, and Conner walked out of the house and shutting the door behind them)**

 ***Leading on ahead, Conner heard voices coming from around the corner taking a look he saw two men trying to move a car out of the way. Looking back he saw both Lee and Clementine talking about something***

what's wrong? **(Lee asked)**

Should i stay? **(Clementine replied back)**

Huh? **(Lee asked again confused and hoping to get Clem to clarify more)**

 ***while Lee and Clem were talking, Conner was thinking how this little girl even survive on her own?** _"So this little girl survived who knows how long all by herself in a tree-house?"_ **He looked at Lee who then began to stand back up, he wondered if Lee had that question already answered and is ready to be asked.** _"Hmm, perhaps i'll ask later."_ *****

"Two guy's in the middle of the street trying to move that car over there. **(Conner whispered to Lee pointing his thumb behind him)** What do ya think we should do?"

"We talk to them of course." **(Lee responds nonchalantly making Conner look at him weird)**

 ***Putting on his tough guy face, Conner opens the gate and starts walking into the street with Lee and Clem following behind him, Lee decided to announce their presence yelling out-***

Hey man!

Holy shit! **(The skinny one exclaimed)**

Don't eat us! **(The chubby one pleaded shaking his hands)**

We'er not gonna hurt you. **(Lee said calming the two men down)**

Phew, for a second there i thought you,the little girl, and tough guy over here were gonna tear our asses apart. **(The skinny one responds)**

We need some help. **(Conner says taking the words right from Lee's mouth)**

Are you guy's trying to get out of here? Because you should be. Those things are crawling all over the damn place. I haven't seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Atlanta fifteen miles back. I'm Shawn, Shawn Green. **(The skinny man now known as Shawn informed)**

Lee. This is Clementine. **(Lee replay's introducing himself and Clem)**

I'm Chet. **(The chubby one says waving at Clem who smiles in response)**

Name's Conner. **(Conner introduces in a more friendly voice)**

We shouldn't be out in the open like this. How about you help us and we'll take you,your friend, and your daughter out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there. **(Shawn says making Lee feel uncomfortable when Shawn called Clem his daughter)**

I'm not her dad i'm...Just some guy. **(Lee explains gaining a slight glare form Conner)**

Just some guy? **(Shawn asks a little surprised)**

Yeah. **(Lee answers)**

You don't know her ether? **(Looks to Conner who just shakes his head no)** She's all alone?

 ***Letting it go for now Shawn brings things back to the matter at hands*** Let's get going. Staying put for to long is a mistake.

 ***Both Conner and Lee agree. Lee turns his attention towards Clem and asks-*** What do you want to do?

I... **(Clem stutters looking back at her house then back to Lee before she could say anything else though Chet yelled out)**

Them monsters coming! WE GOTTA GO! **(Chet exclaims)**

 ***Shawn ran towards the car he and Chet were trying to push earlier and looks at Conner*** Hey uh Conner is it? Quick help me move this!

Uh, sure. **(Conner reply's hand over his shotgun to Lee then quickly ran over to Shawn.)**

 ***In just a few seconds they both push it out far enough where they can escape. Chet jumped in the back while Lee,Shawn,Clem, and Conner squeezed in the front seats. Finally taking off Shawn looks at Lee and Conner and says-)** You know for "just a couple of guy's", you've saved a some lives today.

* * *

 _ **I guess this is a...Pretty good place to stop for now...Anyway, hope you guy's enjoyed the first chapter and my OC. Please fav,follow, and review can't i promise the next Chapter will be up soon but i'll try. :)**_

 _ **See ya later. Peace.**_


End file.
